For What? (MarkxJaemin)
by taehyung.ags
Summary: Untuk apa menjalin sebuah hubungan, jika pasanganmu saja tidak tau apa makna dari hubungan tersebut. Mark Lee X Na Jaemin. NCT. SMROOKIES.BL. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


**For What?**

 **(MarkMin BL)**

Summary : Untuk apa menjalin sebuah hubungan, jika pasanganmu saja tidak tau apa makna dari hubungan tersebut. Mark Lee X Na Jaemin. NCT. . DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Note : Karakter cast disini hanya untuk mendukung jalannya cerita!

.

.

 _Bruk!_

Seorang namja manis menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk. Ya, saat ini ia merasa lelah dan jangan lupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Hah," Namja manis tersebut –Jaemin- menghela nafas kesal. Disaat ia sedang sakit, orang yang paling dikasihinya itu malah sibuk sendiri, bercanda tawa dengan orang lain. Kalau bercanda dengan Jisung, Jeno, atau Haechan sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau bercanda tawa dengan gadis lain bagaimana? Ia tengah cemburu sekarang, pacarnya –Mark- memang keterlaluan.

Sekarang ini SMROOKIES (Girl's) memang sedang berkunjung ke dorm NCT. Boleh-boleh saja mereka kesini, toh mereka juga satu agensi. Tapi ada satu orang yang membuatnya tidak senang.

Herin, yeoja itu yang membuatnya tidak senang. Pasalnya, pacarnya itu terlalu dekat dengan Herin. Mark bilang ia hanya berteman dengan Herin dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik. Nyatanya? Heh, seperti buntalan kentut saja.

Jaemin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu menuju kamar mandi, siapa tahu dengan guyuran air dingin dari shower bisa menyejukkan pikirannya.

 **Haechan POV**

"Aigoo! Kau lucu sekali Herin-ah!"

Ugh, dasar Mark-hyung. Tidak peka! Tidak tahu apa kalau Jaemin sedang sakit sekarang. Terlebih yeoja itu, Herin. Wajahnya saja yang polos, tapi sifatnya berbanding terbalik, Aku tahu kalau yeoja itu menyukai Mark-hyung. Itu salah satu informasi yang kudapat dari Koeun-noona.

Aku melihat Jaemin keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut basah juga wajah yang sedikit pucat. Aku melihatnya bahwa ia tersenyum sinis kearah Mark-hyung dan Herin. Jaemin berjalan kearah dapur, mungkin ia mengambil air minum.

Aku jengah sekali dengan mereka berdua. Hyung-hyungku dari NCT membiarkan Mark-hyung begitu saja, sedangkan Koeun-noona dan yang lainnya pun sudah memberi isyarat pada Herin. _'Jaga jarak'_ yah itu yang kutangkap dari tatapan mereka.

 **Haechan POV End**

 _Prang_

Terdengar bunyi seperti piring pecah yang saat ini sangat jelas terdengar. Karena dorm besar milik NCT itu agak sepi, hanya ada Mark, Jaemin, Haechan, Jeno, dan Jisung yang sedang tidur di kamarnya serta SMROOKIES Koeun, Hina, Lami, dan Herin.

Haechan dan Jeno segera menuju ke sumber suara dengan terburu-buru, sedangkan yang lainnya masih asik mengobrol.

"Ada apa Nana?" Ucap Jeno khawatir.

Jaemin hanya menggeleng pelan. Jeno mengelus pelan pundak Jaemin, "Yasudah, nanti aku bersihkan pecahan piringnya. Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran Nana, kami tahu kau sedang banyak masalah. Nana kan bisa berbicara pada kami."

Jaemin tertawa miris lalu terduduk pelan di kursi dapur, "Aku benar-benar menyerah, Donghyuck-ah, Jeno-ya."

Haechan dan Jeno duduk di sebelah Jaemin. Lalu mengelus pundak Jaemin.

"Kau tahu? Menjalani suatu hubungan memang tidak mudah Jaemin-ah. Pasti akan ada ujian yang menimpa." Ucap Haechan menenangkan Jaemin.

"Aku akan memintanya mengakhiri ini sekarang juga," Ucap Jaemin seraya beranjak dari kursi untuk menemui Mark.

Jeno hendak menahan Jaemin, namun usahanya digagalkan oleh Haechan.

"Biarkan mereka saja yang menyelesaikannya Jeno-ya." Ucap Haechan.

Jeno hanya mengangguk pasrah seraya merapalkan do'a dalam hati.

' _Nana, Mark-hyung. Semoga Tuhan melindungi kalian.'_

.

.

Jaemin memejamkan matanya sebentar, seraya menahan letupan amarah dan rasa cemburu yang kini sedang ditahannya tersebut. Hatinya sangat sakit ketika tangan kekasihnya itu mengelus pelan surai Herin. Kemudian ia melangkah mendekati kedua orang tersebut.

"Mark-hyung bolehkah aku berbicara'empat mata'denganmu?" Ucap Jaemin.

"Sekarang? Padahal aku sedang asik bercerita dengan Herin, Jaemin-ah" Tolakan Mark membuat hati Jaemin teriris ditambah lagi ucapan Herin yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, "Iya Oppa! Kau kan sudah satu dorm bersama Mark Oppa, jangan me-monopolinya terus."

' _Aku? Me-monopoli? Apa salah jika seorang kekasih me-monopoli kekasihnya sendiri?_ ' Ucap Jaemin dalam hati.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Herin!" Bentak Jaemin. Semua orang yang berkumpul di ruang tengah itu terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar bentakan Jaemin kepada Herin.

"Jaemin apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membentak Herin!" Bentak Mark pada Jaemin.

Semua orang di ruangan tersebut kembali terkejut. Pasalnya mereka semua tidak pernah melihat Mark yang semarah ini.

"Kau membentakku Hyung?" Lirih Jaemin tidak percaya bahwa kekasihnya sekarang ini sedang membentaknya. Ya selama kurang lebih mereka 1 tahun pacaran, Mark belum pernah membentaknya dan membela seseorang selain dirinya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Herin tidak mempunyai salah sedikitpun di sini! Kenapa kau selalu berulah yang tidak jelas Jaemin-ah! Kenapa dari awal kau selalu melimpahkan kesalahan padanya? Padahal Herin sudah Hyung anggap sebagai adik sendiri, Hyung benar-benar kecewa padamu Jaemin! Hyung lelah jika kita seperti ini terus!" Ucap Mark dengan penuh emosi.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri sampai disini saja! Anggap selama ini kita tidak saling kenal!" Ucap Jaemin dengan dingin seraya keluar dari dorm dengan pakaian yang tipis di musim dingin.

Jisung yang sedari tadi melihat itu hanya berdiri mematung sambil menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda kelahiran Canada tersebut. _'Mark-hyung kenapa begitu? Kasihan sekali Nana-hyung.'_ Pikirnya dan menutup pintu kemudian kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aku kecewa padamu Hyung!" Ucap Jeno seraya pergi keluar dorm sambil menenteng dua buah jaket tebal dan bermaksud mencari Jaemin.

Mark sadar apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Ia terduduk di sofa seraya mengatupkan tangannya di depan wajah. "Arghh!" Teriak Mark frustasi.

Semua orang yang menyaksikannya hanya terdiam dan memandang miris kearah Mark. Namun tanpa disadari ada seorang yeoja yang saat ini duduk disamping Mark seraya menyeringai puas. Ya, yeoja itu Herin.

' _Uh! Kelinci kecil yang malang, baru saja kehilangan se-keranjang wortelnya. Haha.'_

 _TBC._

Jeosonghamnida, kalau ffnya terlalu nganu aned yak Chingudeul~. Mohon review nya, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan, saya juga author baru dengan imajinasi yang menyimpang/? Haha.

So, mind to review?


End file.
